


Almost

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Near Future, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future. Stefan is back and locked in the basement until he can get his blood addiction/ripping tendencies under control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

“I’ve got it almost under control now,” you tell your brother. Damon just raises his eyebrows in that annoying way, telling you without words that he knows you’re lying. He tosses a blood bag through the bars and you snatch it up greedily.

The blood is disgustingly cool and you know it will taste old and dead but still it calls to you. You manage to resist long enough to say one final thing to Damon’s back as he turns away.

“Will she come today?” Your need for Elena is even stronger than your need for blood. Well, almost.

“Maybe tomorrow,” Damon says. “If you want Elena back you need to make it past almost. You need to be in control.”

He’s gone and you rip the bag open, gulping at the blood, drinking until it’s almost gone. You lick the final drops slowly, savoring, until the plastic is clean.


End file.
